A cloth inspection stand for use with a loom takeup is illusated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,804. Cloth inspection stands are provided for use in a variety of configurations including off the loom surface wind cloth roll takeups. Provision has been also made heretofore for guiding cloth downward through the ceiling from a loom located on the floor above for delivery to a suitable takeup. Such takeup devices affording an apparatus for inspecting the cloth preparatory to windup have made provision for inspecting only one side of the cloth. Where cloth, especially corduroy and the like, is being wound into a cloth roll, as in an arrangement where the cloth is fed from a loom on the floor above, lint and particulate waste adheres to the cloth and such is wound into the roll producing greasy or dirty spots on the cloth.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a cloth inspection apparatus for use with an off the loom takeup wherein inspection may be had for quality and defects on both sides of the cloth from either side of the cloth roll respectively wherein the cloth may be viewed at an angle in each instance for better inspection.
Another important object of the invention is to provide greater accessability for inspection of the cloth from the aisle on each side of a cloth roll such that the cloth may be seen by a worker standing on the floor without the necessity of climbing up on a ladder or a platform, other than the usual weaver's platform, wherein the angular runs of cloth are positioned for inspection as conveniently low as possible in relation to the operator from either aisle.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an inspection stand wherein the cloth may be inspected from both sides of the cloth roll and wherein tension is controlled responsive to movement of a roll remote from the doffing area in an opposite aisle which is maintained clear of obstruction to facilitate doffing.
Still another important object of the invention is the provision of a cloth inspection stand providing a change of direction for the cloth in an aisle on each side of the cloth roll, such that lint and trash may be dislodged so as to fall from the cloth to prevent windup in the cloth roll.